Un amor ¿Correspondido?
by WakaiSenshi
Summary: Leo siente gran amor por una guerrera, pero no sabe si le corresponde. es un song fic con la cancion de Darte un Beso.


POV Leo

Estoy frente la sede del clan del pie nuevamente, cobijado con el manto de la oscuridad que ha sido mi ferviente aliado desde que tengo memoria de este sentimiento que siento. Como siempre desde mi lugar observo a mi fiera guerrera, si aquella guerrera que logro robarme el corazón, nuevamente ella observa desde su ventana a mi única testigo del gran amor que profeso por ella, y también la única que sabe el dolor que vivo al saber que es mi enemiga. Ja, Si mis hermanos supieran de este sentimiento que nació en mí de repente, seguramente me querrían acusar con el sensei y evitarían que la volviera a ver, pero ellos cometerían el más grande error, porque ella es la fuente de mi poder, y alegría.

_**Amarte como te amo es complicado**_

_**Pensar cómo te pienso es un pecado**_

_**Mirar cómo te miro está prohibido**_

_**Tocarte como quiero es un delito.**_

Me acerque lentamente hasta su ventana burlando la seguridad del clan, y sin necesidad de voltear ella me hablo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Leo? Me alegra verte pero sabes que te podrían cortar la cabeza en cualquier momento, si yo doy la señal-

Yo le respondí con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Sé que nunca lo harías-

-¿Y qué quieres?-

-Solamente quería verte-

-No tenías que arriesgarte para hacer eso, si me ves casi cada noche, en cada uno de nuestros combates-

-No es lo mismo, ahí somos dos armas que son utilizadas, para una venganza que nació mucho antes que nosotros, pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Lo importante ahora es que sé que estas bien y con eso podre dormir tranquilo-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

Y fue entonces que note un deje de nostalgia, y que sus ojos querían derramar varias lágrimas, pero ella se los negaba.

_**Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien**_

_**Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer**_

_**Falar en portugués **_

_**Aprender a hablar francés**_

_**O bajar la luna hasta tus pies**_

-Porque… te…..amo-

Cuando dije eso sentí como un calor inmenso se apoderaba de mi rostro, y para evitar que ella lo notara, gire mi mirada a mi única aliada y confidente….la luna, solté un suspiro que tenía esperanza, anhelo y un toque de tristeza ya que sabía que ella posiblemente me rechazara. Mi mente vago por unos momentos en los cuales desee hacer tantas cosas por y para ella.

_**Yo solo quiero darte un beso**_

_**Y regalarte mis mañanas**_

_**Cantar para calmar tus miedos**_

_**Quiero que no te falte nada**_

_**Yo solo quiero darte un beso**_

_**Llenarte con mi amor el alma**_

_**Llevarte a conocer el cielo**_

_**Quiero que no te falte nada**_

Quisiera decirle en ese momento de todo lo que sería capaz con tal de que ella estuviera a mi lado, pero sé que ella apenas y me habla, y la comprendo hasta cierto punto.

_**Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría**_

_**Hasta mi religión la cambiaria**_

_**Porque hay tantas cosas que yo haría**_

_**Pero tú no me das ni las noticias**_

Estoy a punto de irme, porque ella no ha hecho o dicho algo desde que le dije que la amo. Me pongo de pie ya que eh estado todo este tiempo sentado en el marco de la ventana y justo cuando voy a saltar y regresar a mi casa donde de seguro mis hermanos ya le habrán dicho a nuestro padre y sensei que volví a salir para encontrarme con nuestra "enemiga". Una suave y delicada mano me toma del antebrazo. Me gire para ver su rostro nuevamente antes de marcharme pero ella con una voz apenas audible y con la cabeza agachada en un intento para que no viera las lagrima recorrer su bello rostro, me dijo que me quedara.

_**Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien**_

_**Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer**_

_**Falar en portugués**_

_**Aprender a hablar francés**_

_**O bajar la luna hasta tus pies**_

Sentí como si un millón de puñales se me enterraran en el corazón al ver por primera vez a esa fuerte guerra que tanto amo tan débil y vulnerable, y todo por mi estúpida culpa. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue entrar por primera vez a su cuarto y al estar a su altura le di un abrazo en el cual trataba de transmitirle todo mi amor, hacerle sentir que siempre estaría ahí, que nunca la dejaría y sobre todo hacerla sentir segura.

_**Yo solo quiero darte un beso**_

_**Y regalarte mis mañanas **_

_**Cantar calmar tus miedos**_

_**Quiero que no te falte nada**_

Sentí como ella aceptaba mi abrazo y recostaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, agache mi vista y vi que me sujetaba como si me fuera a ir en cualquier momento y la dejara sola, la noto muy adorable. Y por fin decido arriesgarme, agacho ligeramente mi cabeza mientras tomo delicadamente con una de mis manos su mentón, veo en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa, pero no opone resistencia a lo que estoy a punto de hacer y eso me hace sentir gran júbilo. Cuando tan solo separan unos cuantos centímetros mis labios de los suyos, sentía su respiración chocar contra mi rostro y finalmente roso sus labios delicadamente, pasa un rato y al no ser correspondido decido separar mis labios de los suyos, pero justo cuando lo voy a empezar a hacer ella pasa sus delicados brazos sobre mi cuello hasta rodearlo y ahora ella es la que comienza a besarme, casi al instante le correspondí el beso y rodee con mis brazos su delicada y pequeña cintura.

**Yo solo quiero darte un beso**

**Llevarte a conocer el cielo**

**Yo solo quiero darte un beso**

**Quiero que no te falte nada**

Cuando terminamos el beso ella me ve y me sonríe.

-Te amo Karai y siempre lo hare-

-Yo también te amo Leo-

Con esas pequeñas palabras empecé a sentir gran emoción, y nuevamente tome a Karai de la cintura y agache ligeramente la cabeza, y le di de nuevo un beso un poco más profundo que el anterior.


End file.
